itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wolf
Summary of Team is a fictional team of mercenaries hired by Andross to eliminate the Star Fox Team from the series of the same name. They have since been working on their own as Star Fox's rival team, occasionally helping Star Fox in Star Fox: Assault. Their primary aircraft is the Wolfen. Though Star Wolf were planned to appear on the canceled Star Fox 2, they first appeared in Star Fox 64. They have appeared in every game except for the original Star Fox and Star Fox Adventures. Their current team is made up of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso, while the original was composed of Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, ex-Star Fox Team member Pigma Dengar, and Andross' nephew Andrew Oikonny. For more information, visit here or here Summary of Characters 'Wolf O'Donnell ' (sometimes called Lord O'Donnell) is a wolf and the leader of Star Wolf, and rival of Fox McCloud. Wolf's team is initially hired by Andross to take down the Star Fox team. The Star Wolf team ultimately fails their mission, causing Wolf to seek revenge for his own personal reasons. 'Leon Powalski ' is a chameleon who is a member of the Star Wolf Team, and is the only member other than Wolf himself that has been on the team since its creation. Leon's past is unknown, but he most likely had some past rivalry with Falco Lombardi, whom he mainly concentrates on during dogfights in Star Fox 64 and taunts mercilessly within Star Fox: Assault. 'Panther Caroso ' is a black panther who makes his first appearance as the newest member of Star Wolf in Star Fox: Assault. His signature symbol, which is on his Wolfen, is a red rose. Panther is quite conceited, often embarrassing those around him. He is also quite a flirt, considering himself a ladies' man. In the game, he attempts to flirt with Krystal several times, but she either ignores or rejects him depending on the circumstances. 'Pigma Dengar ' is a pig who was one of the original members of the Star Fox team. In a private communication, Andross offers Pigma more money to side with him. After Pigma betrays the Star Fox team causing the presumed death of James McCloud, he joins Star Wolf. He is an exceptionally greedy pirate who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck. He is also sadistic, as evidenced by his introductory quote from the Bolse level. When fighting Star Fox in Star Fox 64, Pigma targets Peppy due to their previously having been teammates. Wolf O'Donnell later expels Pigma from Star Wolf for his greed and treachery. 'Andrew Oikonny ' is a monkey who is the nephew of Andross. In Star Fox 64, he is an inexperienced pilot who flies for Star Wolf; he primarily targets Slippy, usually saying, "Stick to the pond, froggie." Sometime after Andross is killed, Oikonny leaves Star Wolf and plans to avenge his uncle's death. Team Appearences in MAD 'Season 1' *'Episode 7 Hello Ladies' Man: A Star Worse Parody': The team gets spoofed with Mega Man Star Force starring as the main antagonist. 'Season 2' *'Episode 16 Wii Fit Boot Camp': Krystal appears as a contestant. 'Season 5' Trivia *Wolf is the only Star Fox character who has 2 different eyes. *The team didn't appear on Wii Fit Boot Camp because Wolf serves as the lord of Star Wolf. Category:Charaters Category:Animals Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Villains